The Light in Humanity's Darkness
by The SilverHuntsman
Summary: Humanity think they know the truth, but a group of people will help humanity see the real truth. Will accept OCs, titan shifters or not. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Day The Earth Shook

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

Nothing mattered that day when the colossal titan appeared. Many were in fear when the door protecting the humans from the human eating monsters called titans broke and the monsters entered. Some got crushed, while others ran away, but three kids weren't running towards the northern gates. The kids were heading towards a certain part of the district looking for somebody. A couple turns and a couple of minutes running, they finally reached the house they were looking for.

"Finally, Mikasa, Silber, help me lift this wood off mom" Eren ordered the two as he attempted to lift it. Mikasa instantly went over to help while Silber looked around for any titans then went to assist the other two. Even with all three, the wood would not budge. That was when a tall titan with a huge smile walked into view, but the three kids tried to lift the wood off of Eren's mother. Silber was looking at the wood that pinned Eren's mother and the titan that was coming towards them. "Eren you need to go, go save yourself" Eren's mother told him as he ignored it.

"I'm not leaving you!" Eren cried back as he tried to lift the huge wood. Hannes arrived and Eren's mother bagged Eren to listen to her just this once, but he still tried to lift it. Hannes assured them that he will he take care of the titan then he ran off. Still the wood didn't move then Hannes returned with fear in his eyes as he picked up Silber, Eren, and Mikasa. "Thank you" was all that she said before the smiling titan picked her up and began to bend her backwards. A loud pop could be heard and the titan brought Eren's mother towards it's mouth and then it bit down on her.

Silber woke up with fear in his eyes and sweat dripping down his face. It has been five years since that fateful day and that piece of memory always haunts him and reminds him that he can't save everyone. The 17 year old boy got up and went to clean himself up."Expedition day today" Silber told himself as he combed his blonde and silver hair and got his uniform with his brown trench coat. Normally the uniform would come with a jacket, but Silber Wanted some style with his uniform, so he got a trench coat and placed the survey corp symbol on the sides and the back of the trench coat. Anyway, he also got his custom 3D maneuver gear and everything else he needed then he headed out of his quarters. "Lieutenant Silber, Captain Levi wants you in his quarters" a soldier told Silber as he nodded and headed towards Captain Levi's quarters. After a couple turns, Silber finally arrived and he knocked on Levi's door. "Come in" Levi answered and Silber entered. "You asked for me sir?" Silber asked Levi as he nodded. "You know they're having a military graduation, and since expedition is today, Erwin wants you to represent us while we're away" Levi told Silber as he nodded. "What about my squad sir?" Silber asked Levi again. "They will be under my command until we get back" Levi answered Silber and getting slightly annoyed with his questions. Silber noticed this and he thanked him and left.

Later that day, Silber took a stroll across the wall and saw a squad hanging out near the cannons that was recently placed there. Once he got closer, he noticed that Eren was one of them, so he walked over towards them. "Long time no see Eren" Silber waved as all the trainees saluted. "Silber is that you, it's been what? five years?" Eren greeted him as Silber nodded. After the trainees lowered their hands, the one that has short brown hair made a comment that reminded Silber why he was famous among the military. "You know the famous Silver Death?" Jean asked Eren as he nodded. "I knew him before he joined the military. anyway, why are you here Silber?" Eren asked Silber while the others gathered around to hear my explanation. "Since I got elected to represent the survey corp, I have to stay behind while the rest of the survey corp goes on another expedition run" Silber explained to the graduates. Soon a girl with long brown hair arrived and she was drooling. "Guy's look what I found" Sasha waved them over as she revealed meat in her jacket. "Sasha! you know how rare meat is in the walls. We're going to get us in trouble!" Connie told Sasha as she was in her own little world of food. Silber didn't care and Sasha was able to ease everyone's mind and convinced them to eat the meat with her. Silber walked over to Eren, who was looking over the city. "With all this stuff, I think the colossal titan would have a harder time attacking us than last time." Silber commented about the cannons, trying to make a conversation with Eren. "Yeah" Eren simply replied as he continued to look over the city. Silber joined Eren with looking over the city, but a loud thunder and an orange lightning bolt struck the earth. Silber turned around to see a giant skinless face staring at him and Eren. That was when the steam blasted from the colossal titan blown everybody off the wall. Sasha went to save somebody from falling to their death while Silber shifted the dispenser and grappling hooks from his hips to his arms before firing the grappling hook. Standard 3D Maneuver gear would only stay on the hips, but Silber modified his to see if this would help with low level terrain. It didn't so her remodeled the dispensers to include a built-in firearm to act as both, the anti human 3DMG and standard 3DMG (and yes he knows about the Anti Human Suppression Squad). Silber and Eren ran across the walls then jumped onto the wall. "We have to kill this thing before it disappears again" Eren shouted to everybody as him and Silber attacked the colossal giant. The colossal titan tried to swat Silber and Eren but it missed and swatted the cannons instead. "The titan is trying to destroy the defenses" Eren stated as they continued to evade the giant's attack and reach the neck. After a couple of close calls, Eren was able to reach the neck, but the colossal titan generated steam to stop Eren from striking his neck. Silber couldn't see Eren through the steam, but once he saw Eren, he noticed that the colossal titan was gone and the door into wall Rose was broken open. Silber regrouped with Eren and talked about the recent event. While Eren was complaining about the colossal titan leaving, Silber saw the titans entering into the Trost district. Silber noticed the fears in the other trainee's eyes. "We need to head to the military HQ to rally up with other soldiers" Silber told the trainees as he headed towards the HQ.

Once they arrived, Eren and the others was sent to where the rest of the graduates are and Silber was sent to observe. Sure, during the speech, Silber nearly fell asleep, but once the speech was over, he was told what squad he would be working with since he was not on the expedition trip. He looked around to find the people in his squad, but he saw Jean, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Silber decided to come over and say hi to his childhood friends before going off with his squad and killing titans. Silber arrived to hear Jean complaining about today. "I was one day away from joining the military police, Yaeger" Jean continued the rant of his. "I don't find the military police the best choice for real soldiers" Silber stated while Jean jumped backed a little. "Lieutenant Silber, what a surprise." Jean replied as Eren smiled and Armin and Mikasa walked over. "Silber, is that you? you look different" Armin told Silber while he rubbed the back of the head. "Is it the hair or the uniform?" Silber asked while Armin was thinking over the choices. "The hair" Armin answered as Mikasa hugged him. "Where have you been? I was worried about you" Mikasa told him as Silber rubbed the back of his head again. "What? you don't have enough faith in me? I got the highest titan kill record in the shortest time in the survey corp" Silber told the three, happy with his record. "Which is what?" Mikasa asked Silber. "36 independent kills, 20 assist kills, and 15 team kills" Silber stated as Armin, Eren, and Jean looked at him as if he just killed the colossal titan. "Alright, Eren come with me, we need to rally the squad and head towards the front lines" Sliber ordered Eren as he started to walk away. "Be safe Eren" Mikasa told Eren as Silber and Eren walked away to assemble their squad.

'May the battle of Trost begin….'

AN: I am accepting OCs, titan shifters or not and I might make Silber a titan shifter, but opinions are open to decide if Silber should be a titan shifter or not.


	2. The Great Battle for Trost

The Great battle for Trost

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin

One year before the fall of the Shiganshina district

Silber was kicking a tree in the middle of the night. After his parents deaths, he was sent to live with and Annie, and the first thing he did was train, train, and train alongside Annie. It was fine for him, but since he gets exhausted fast, it becomes a pain for him. Even so, he pushes himself too much that he tends to fall over, but he still continues to train. It was because of this he keeps kicking down trees on his exercise. He thought he was alone during his exercise until he heard a branch break behind him, so he looked around to see Annie looking at him. Just like that, Annie started to walk away. "Annie, wait!" Silber yelled at Annie before he woke up from his daydream.

At Trost

Silber and his squad saw the titans all over the place looking for humans. "What do you want us to do?" Armin asked Silber while he looked over the situation. "Move out and avoid jumpers and divents, I will take care of them" Silber ordered them as they started to move out. After moving through the district, all was going well until a jumper appeared out of nowhere. It nearly got Silber, but he shifted his body so his lower part of his body could avoid being bitten off. He landed with the others then he did a head count and found out that one was missing. He looked around the area to find that the tall blonde member of the squad was inside a titan's mouth. Before any of them could react, the titan swallowed the guy. Silber was about to take care of the titan, but Eren shot past him and headed towards the titan. "Eren! what did I tell you about the jumpers!" Silber yelled at Eren then began to follow him. He almost caught up to him, but a titan jumped up and bit down on one of Eren's legs. Silber shifted him momentum again so he could cut the nape off the titan's neck then went up to Eren that landed brutally on a roof top. "This is what you get for trying to kill a titan without caution" Silber scolded Eren until he heard screams all around him. He looked around to see everybody in the squad being grab by titans. "Can I have one day without a sour turn of events!" Silber yelled at the sky before he went to save as much of the squad as he can. The first titan he killed was holding Mina and she immediately fled. "One down, two more to go" Silber told himself as he continued towards the next one. The titan he was aiming for already ate the squad member, but he killed the titan anyway and moved on towards the last titan. Sadly the last member was eaten before Silber could reach him, but another soldier killed the titan. What made this guy standout was his black military hair and his black jacket. Silber was surprised considering that the guy was on his regular squad. "Well if it isn't Kento, I thought you were on the expedition?" Silber asked Kendo as he looked at him. "Glad to see you too, to answer your question. I was able to stay behind and just in time considering that Trost is under attack" Kento answered and Silber smirking, "Glad there is two expert titan killers instead of one".

A loud scream could be heard and both of them looked around to see Armin looking petrified at a titan's face, but Silber noticed an arm near Armin. "We need to get Armin and retreat" Silber told Kento as he went to pick up Armin. On the way there, Silber noticed that Eren wasn't where he was lying. "That idiot better not did what I think he did" Silber prayed as he arrived and got Armin. "You okay Armin?" Silber asked the blonde boy as he still had a look of pure fear and regret on his face. "Eren" was all that Armin said and Silber's prediction was right, Eren did get himself killed. Kento arrived and both of them carried Armin to where all the other graduates were. Once all three arrived, Silber told Kento to look after him while he studied what was going on. He asked the graduates and they told them that their gas was low and the HQ was under attack by the titans. That was when Silber saw Annie with her squad. "Joined the military I see" Silber commented as Annie looked over. She did a small smile and nodded then looked back at her squad. 'Did Annie give me a smile?' Silber thought to himself as Mikasa arrived and asked Silber where Eren was. "You should ask Armin for more detailed information" Silber told Mikasa as she thanked him and headed towards Armin. Kento walked past her and came up to Silber to talk about the whole situation. "If my prediction is right, we should have enough gas in our 3D maneuver gear to reach the HQ" Silber stated while Kento looked at him, "What about the titans?". Silber looked at the HQ and the titans in the way. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" Silber asked Kento as he looked at him if he had the worst idea ever. "You know what Erwin and Levi said, only for expedition" Kento reminded him as both of them saw Mikasa walking to the edge of the building and everybody looking at her. She started to talk and Silber noticed the emptiness in her eyes, and Silber knew why. Losing Eren means she doesn't have anything to live for, and before he could talk to her, she was already heading towards the HQ building and so did the other graduates. "Go with them and make sure Mikasa doesn't get herself killed" Silber ordered Kento as he looked at him. "And what about you?" The soldier in black asked the silver death. "I'm going to provide the graduates with some firepower" Silber told him as he jumped off and swung away. Soon a loud boom and silver lightning struck where Silber was.

Kento was swinging towards the graduates and noticed a grey titan that had a face mask like the armored titan, silver hair, and fleshless jaw heading the same way as the graduates. 'Hopefully he doesn't screw up' Kento thinking to himself as he continued to swing towards the graduates. Some of the grads got snatched, but Kento was able to save some while the others got eaten and they continued towards the HQ building. All was going well until Kento saw Mikasa crashing onto the rooftops, so he got Armin and went to get Mikasa. A titan punched the other titan that was in front of Mikasa in the face and ripped off the jaw. Soon another titan, this time it was silver and grey came from around a corner and stomped the titan's face that was sent back by the titan in front of Mikasa and also joined in on killing the titan. Armin swung by and saw Mikasa, so he landed near her and was able to pick up Mikasa and the three of them including Connie, who just arrived, got to a rooftop and looked at the whole situation. "Guys, are you alright?" Connie asked the three as they nodded. Soon another 15m appeared and was facing the two titans. "Crap, three 15m titans" Connie yelled as Mikasa looked at the two unique titans. "Those two are different" Mikasa told the men as the two titans punched the enemy titan in the face and the head was sent flying into a church tower. "Come on, we need to go" Kento told the graduates as he was about to head towards the HQ. "Armin, what are you doing?" Mikasa asked him as he placed his gas tanks into Mikasa's 3DMG. As soon as he was done, Connie and Mikasa grabbed Armin was about to swing away. Once they got near the edge, Armin stopped them as he looked back at the two titans. "What is it Armin?" Mikasa asked the blonde as he looked at the titans. "I have an idea and will involve the titans" Armin told the three as he started to explain his idea.

Once he was done, the two looked at him as if he was crazy as Kento was getting annoyed with the hold up. "This better work because I don't want Silber yelling at me for getting his childhood friends killed" Kento told them coldly as Armin started doubting his plan. Luckily Mikasa believed in the plan, so she started to kill the titans that was not leading the two titans towards the HQ. It took a couple of kills to finally lead the titans towards the HQ. The silver one taking the lead and was ramming the titans out of the way as the thin muscular titan killed any titans that didn't die from the silver titan's ramming. It went so well that the four and the two titans reached the HQ in a couple of minutes and just in time because titans were swarming the building and a couple of titans were trying to break into the building. The two titans punched the enemy titans off the side and proceeded to kill the titans in the area. Mikasa, Connie, Kento, and Armin entered the building.

The group was wondering where the equipment was and they were told that the storage area was occupied by seven titans, so Armin was thinking over the situation and made up an idea. He told the graduates and since they didn't have any better idea, they went with the idea and they grabbed all the firearms they could get. Once everybody was ready, they lowered the platform that was holding all the people that had the firearms. The plan was simple, get all seven titans near the platform then blinde them. A couple minutes in and the plan was sent into motion. Soon the graduates killed the titans and everybody refueled. Armin, Kento, and Mikasa ran back up to see how the two titans were doing. Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie came up to check what was happening. Once Armin explained what was happening, they got outside to see both of the titans killing almost all the titans, but the silver titan was stuck fighting abnormal titans while the other titan was being swarmed by almost all the regular titans. "That's the end of the abnormal titans" Jean told the group. Mikasa tried to convince the others to help them, and they were agreeing to help until a titan appeared and Armin remembered that the titan was the one that killed Thomas. The silver titan was about to finish killing an abnormal by crushing and ripping off the titans head and crushing the neck. The other titan saw the jumper titan and it pushed itself towards the jumper and bit down on it's neck and flipped it and smashed it on another titan. Everybody watched in awe as the titan got up, but then the titan fell while the silver titan fell onto it's knee. Jean started to walk away until he noticed that the others were still looking at the titans. "The titans are dead" was all Jean said until he saw a hole forming on the silver titan's chest and the other titans neck. Then one person jumped out of the silver titan's and a person appeared out of the other titan's neck. The two were Silber and Eren, but Silber was awake while Eren was asleep. "You guys done refueling yet?" Silber yelled at them as the group came down to meet the two. "You two are titans?" Jean asked him as he nodded. "I've been turning into a titan for two years, but it looks like that this was the first time for Eren" Silber told them as looked around. "Mikasa, Armin, help me get Eren onto the other side of the wall" Silber ordered the two as they pulled Eren out of the titan body.

AN: Thank you ThanosAC for providing me with Kento.


End file.
